Lazos del Destino
by Llanca
Summary: —No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Debo… haré lo que sea necesario, no puedo perderlo a él también… / SasuIno!
1. Prólogo

—Bla bla —Diálogos

—_Bla bla _—Pensamientos

* * *

**Naruto © ****M. Kishimoto **

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**Llanca**

-Prólogo-

* * *

**Las** **nubes** opacas y el paisaje tenue concordaban con lo oscuro que se sentía el corazón de Ino; vacío, sombrío, dolorido… Asimismo el contraste con las flores de todos los colores le recordó el porqué estaba allí, obligándola a aceptar la realidad.

Dolía… mucho. A lo largo de su vida hubo mucho dolor, sin embargo, no había sentido el corazón arder con tanta intensidad. Había perdido mucho, quizás podría –incluso- estar acostumbrada, pero el quedarse sin la persona que prometió amar el resto de su vida, la destrozó.

¿Cómo era posible que la vida se le desmoronara de un segundo a otro? ¿Y por qué a ella? ¿Por qué el dolor lo tenía que sufrir ella justamente cuando comenzaba a ser feliz? ¡Maldita sea!

Envolviendo los brazos sobre su vientre, Ino derramó una lluvia de lágrimas sobre su rostro, comenzando a llorar con hipidos sonoros cuando vio cómo las paladas de tierra iban cubriendo la urna que contenía a su –ahora- ex marido.

—N-No… —murmuró, sintiendo las piernas débiles. Cada granito de tierra caer con lentitud indicaba que jamás podría estar cerca de él. —Por favor, no…

—Ino…

La mano sobre su hombro le dio fuerzas para permanecer de pie, no obstante, al ver que ya nada quedaba a la vista del ataúd, las rodillas cedieron y cayó.

No hubo dolor físico.

—¡Ino!

Escuchó el eco de su nombre innumerables veces, pero no le importó. Cada vez se oía más lejano y débil. ¿Para qué la llamaban? Nada cambiaría de todos modos…

—Ino, mírame.

Negó. No quería ver a nada ni nadie. Esa realidad era demasiado cruda como para admirarla. Simplemente… Ya no quería. De hecho lo único que anhelada era dormir, dormir durante días para que cuando despertase todo ese dolor que le estaba ahogando el alma la dejara en paz.

—¿Por qué me dejó? —susurró cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla con calidez. —N-No lo entiendo…

—Ino…

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin él…? —se aferró a la figura masculina y ahogó un grito en la chaqueta de éste. —No puedo… no puedo…

—Tienes que estar tranquila…

—¿C-Cómo? —balbuceó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. —S-Si ni siquiera p-puedo respirar, Shika…

—Sé que es difícil —hizo una pausa. —, pero debes ser fuerte por él. Te necesitará más que nunca y debes estar bien para recibirlo.

Ino sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su barriga. Y, por primera vez desde que falleció su marido, sintió una fuerza acogedora en su interior rogándole tranquilidad.

—Es difícil —No es que se quisiese excusarse, sino que… dolía tanto.

—Sí… —le acarició el cabello. —Estaremos para ti. Todos estaremos ahí para ti, lo sabes.

Asintió en silencio, abriendo con lentitud los párpados.

—¿Por qué a mí…? —preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. —¿Por qué a mí, Shika?

—… —no tenía ninguna respuesta convincente para aliviar el malestar.

—P-Por favor dime, ¿por qué a mí?

Quería una respuesta aunque no le gustara, por último una mentira, lo que fuese para apaciguar –si bien fuesen por unos segundos- ese ardor insoportable que le quemaba por dentro. De verdad, Ino sólo quería saber por qué a ella le sucedían esas cosas. Aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la muerte ni de su padre ni la de su madre y fallecía su marido. ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a levantarse para avanzar caía otra vez con más fuerza…? ¿Y por qué justamente las personas que más amaban se tenían que ir de su lado?

—¡¿Por qué?! —rogó, sintiendo toda esa calidez de hace unos minutos desvanecerse de a poco. —¡Por qué, maldita sea!

—Shh… —la apretó fuerte. —Tranquila…

—¡Dime por qué!

—Ino…

—Por favor…

—Quizás porque… —tragó duro. —Porque eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco…

Y como si fuera una llama, se avivó su fortaleza en su interior, coreando unas palabras que la hicieron sentirse un poco mejor.

—Nadie carga una cruz que no puede soportar... Tú puedes.

.

.

**Sakura** Haruno cerró los ojos y aparentó dormir. Detestaba, no, realmente odiaba tener que fingir interés por Sasuke, es por eso que prefería actuar para no tener que interactuar con él.

Se preguntó miles de veces por qué no podía ser feliz. ¿Era acaso una egoísta y malagradecida? Si reflexionaba sobre su vida, tenía todo lo que había soñado cuando era niña. Había logrado todos sus sueños. Tenía a Sasuke Uchiha a su lado, ella era su mujer, era la sucesora oficial de Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico del País del Fuego, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no podía conformarse con lo que tenía? ¡Esperaba un hijo de Sasuke, por Kami!

Se regañó a sí misma por ser tan poco humilde.

Si bien sabía la razón de su ingratitud por sus logros, intentaba pensar lo menos posible en eso, pues cada vez que lo hacía apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas.

—_Naruto…_ —y cada vez era un intento que conducía directo al fracaso.

¿Por qué siempre anhelar lo que no poseía? ¿Por qué fue tan ciega? ¿Por qué no correspondió a los sentimientos del rubio Uzumaki cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Cómo fue posible que perdiera todo por sus caprichos…?

—Sakura.

Al escuchar su nombre, se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas y carraspeó la voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada—mintió, como siempre.

Lo sintió acomodarse a su espalda.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto —cerró los ojos, pretendiendo permanecer tranquilar. No quería demostrar que deseaba escapar de sus brazos.

—Sigue durmiendo.

—Sí, lo haré —cuando la mano de él le acarició la barriga, se sintió aún peor. Casi asqueada.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke…

En realidad nunca fueran buenas noches, al menos, no desde que se dio cuenta de que no sentía absolutamente nada por Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**La fuerte** contracción muscular en la parte baja del vientre la despertó alarmada. Su instinto y conocimiento médico le comunicaron que eso, definitivamente, no era normal. Tenía apenas 31 semanas de embarazo, no podía tener contracciones, no era normal. Si el bebé nacía iba a ser prematuro.

Angustiada, se levantó de la cama a duras penas. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano pudo avanzar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí (a su cuarto) en primera instancia, pero eso poco importaba.

—S-Shika… —intentó llamar a su mejor amigo, mas su voz sonó débil.

Casi arrastrando los pies, se apoyó en una pared y marchó con lentitud.

—¡Ahhh! —gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Aún así, paso a paso recorrió el pasillo, hasta llegar al final de éste. Justo cuando iba a virar para llamar a su amigo, una vez más, otra contracción, cien veces más fuerte que la anterior la obligó a caer de rodillas al piso. —¡AHHH! —y su grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

Fue una cuestión de minutos para que una figura masculina apareciera a su auxilio.

—¡Ino!

—A-Ayúdame… —todo perdió nitidez. Lo único que recuerda antes de caer en un abismo oscuro, fue la grave voz del mejor amigo de su difunto marido.

—¡INO!

.

.

**Cuando Ino** abrió los párpados, todo el dolor que había sentido durante el parto se había ido. Ni siquiera sentía molestia alguna, sólo cansancio debido al agotamiento muscular.

—H-Hey… —llamó con voz áspera al hombre que estaba apoyado en la ventana, mirando tras de ésta.

Él se volvió de inmediato cuando la escuchó.

—¡Ino! ¿Estás bien? —Pidió con preocupación, acercándose a ella.

—Sí… —sonrió, fijando las pupilas en los ojos oscuros de él. —¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? —pidió con la esperanza de poder ver, por segunda vez, a su pequeño hijo.

Apenas nació lo sostuvo unos minutos, mas el agotamiento fue tal que perdió el conocimiento. Lo más claro que recordaba era lo cianótico que se volvió cuando lo quitaron de sus brazos.

—Sí, él médico dijo que estaba bien.

—¿En serio? —El rostro se le iluminó. Por fin tenía una alegría después de tantas penas. Y agradecía a Kami que, pese a ser prematuro, estuviese en buenas condiciones. —¿Podré verlo?

—No creo que sea posible —suspiró con tranquilidad. —El médico dijo que debía permanecer en incubadora.

—Me lo imaginaba… —aunque pareció entristecerse por un segundo, se recordó a sí misma que debía ser fuerte y estar feliz por la nueva luz que tenía en su vida. —Me muero de ganas por verlo…

Él sonrió.

—Sabía que dirías eso —iba a agregar algo más, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver una silueta masculina.

—¡Shika!

—Hey, problemática… ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Bien, bien. Ansiosa. ¿Lo viste?

Shikamaru miró al otro hombre, asintiendo ante éste a modo de saludo.

—Sí, de hecho recién lo vi.

Ino se inquietó y la ansiedad aumentó. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con él y acogerlo entre sus brazos, de contarle historias de su padre, de ella… quería conocerlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo más. Era lo único que le quedaba de _él_.

—Quiero saberlo todo —pidió, tratando de sentarse en la cama. No obstante los dos hombres la ayudaron a acomodarse mejor y sin el menor esfuerzo. —Gracias, a ambos.

Ellos asintieron.

—Ya, Shika. ¡Dime! —exigió, queriendo conocer todo detalle relacionado con su pequeño.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que su amiga le pediría detalles de su hijo.

—Bien… —hizo una pausa sólo para agregar suspenso. —Pesó 1 kilo 770 gramos. Midió 39 centímetros. Bueno, 31 semanas no es mucho, así que es… bastante diminuto. Cabe en mi mano —le mostró su palma, casi ajustando la forma del bebé. —Tiene el cabello muy rubio, igual que su problemática madre.

—Es hermoso…

—Estoy segura de que lo es —correspondiendo a las palabras de éste último, sonrió.

—Ahora, la pregunta es… —Shikamaru miró a Ino, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta. —¿Cómo lo llamarás?

Ino miró a la persona al lado del Nara antes de responder. Acto seguido, suspiró con nostalgia para luego sonreír, pese a las incontrolables ganas de llorar.

—C… —dijo sintiendo los ojos arder. Sabía que las lágrimas pronto harían acto de presencia. —Lo llamaré C.

—Será un gran chico… —Darui, al igual que Ino, también se emocionó. Y, en realidad, tampoco pudo evitar que unos tercos salinos se formaran bajo sus párpados.

La muerte de C aún estaba fresca y continuaba doliendo tal cual que hace 2 días.

—C…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

SasuIno que debía. Éste sólo es el comienzo... De ahora en adelante se viene mucho drama y romance.  
Apuesto a que no se imaginaban que se trataba de C xD  
Siempre quise a este personaje en uno de mis fics y ésta era mi última oportunidad de incorporarlo.  
Sin más, tomatazos, descargos emocionales, amenazas de muerte y más a través de un review.  
Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo I

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**Llanca**

-Capítulo I-

* * *

**—Hey**, cariño…

Ino, aún hospitalizada, había ido a la unidad de Pediatría del Hospital de Kumo. Por necesidades de la comunidad de dicha nación, no contaban con una unidad especializada para la atención de su bebé. La unidad de Neonatología nunca fue necesaria. Los recién nacidos de Kumo jamás fueron prematuros, pues se había implementado un programa que garantizaba que las madres cumplieran con al menos 37 semanas de gestación, por lo que toda la tecnología para una atención oportuna y de calidad para los prematuros no era accesible.

En un comienzo se había devastado. No obstante al saber que en el hospital contaban con implementos básicos para la atención de su bebé, la tranquilizó. Aún así su instinto materno estaba alerta de cualquier cambio en su hijo.

—Eres tan pequeñito… —susurró, acariciando los pies de C. Su mano se veía tan grande en proporción al cuerpo de su bebé. Y ni hablar del pañal que le quedaba gigante.

A través de la cúpula de la incubadora, observó con atención a C. El pequeño tenía inserto en ambas fosas nasales una cánula, en donde, además, era asistido con ventilación a presión positiva a través de un dispositivo llamado C-PAP. Tenía una sonda de alimentación también, dado que C aún no había desarrollado el reflejo de succión. Su primera experiencia con la maternidad y el amamantamiento había sido a través de un succionador manual para nada agradable, pues dolía como el infierno cuando se extraía leche. Nunca había tenido los pechos tan sensibles ni _tan grandes_ en toda su vida…

—Te amo… —susurró, sonriéndole con cariño. Tenía ganas de llorar. Hubiese deseado haber estado con C en ese momento y ambos ver su pequeño recién nacido.

Lo extrañaba como nunca y, probablemente, sería así toda su vida.

Formando una sonrisa entre sus labios, recordó la primera vez que vio a C.

Fue cuando formaron los cuarteles en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Había visto a esos ninjas de Kumo, por lo que sabía, eran guardaespaldas del Raikage.

Su atención fue directamente hacia el hombre rubio, que estando al lado de un moreno, su piel destacaba increíblemente. El contraste entre ellos no pasaba desapercibido, mucho menos para ella.

Con la mirada fija en el rubio, sonrió de medio lado. Sin embargo cuando él fijó las pupilas en ella, inmediatamente desvió los ojos. Pudo sentir cómo el calor le subía por el rostro. Le dio vergüenza verse al descubierto.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue precisamente ese mismo día, antes de que las divisiones partieran rumbo a las zonas estratégicas para la batalla. Ella estaba despidiéndose de Chouji y Shikamaru; los tenía abrazados.

Estaba hablando con ellos, diciéndoles que se cuidaran muchísimo cuando de pronto una presencia a su lado la hizo voltear. Se trataba de Shino, quien le avisó que ya era tiempo de partir. Justo después abrazar una última vez a su equipo, por el rabillo del ojo vio al rubio de Kumo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que no fue correspondida por ella, pues sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y seguir a Shino.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ajustaba su chaqueta, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—_¿Qué…? __—__Había creído que se trataba del Aburame, pero se equivocó cuando vio de quién se trataba._

—_Hey…_

_¿Qué debía decir?_

—_Hey…_

—_Sé que te parecerá absurdo, porque estamos comenzando una guerra importante, pero es por eso mismo que… __—__La miró a los ojos mientras se pasaba los dedos nerviosamente por el cabello. __—__No puedo partir sin decirte esto._

_Ino arqueó una fina ceja con intriga. _

—_Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… __—__le sonrió, levemente ruborizado. __—__Yo no soy así. No suelo decirle esto a cada chica bonita que veo, pero esto es una guerra… No sé si tendré otra oportunidad. _

_Enmudeció. Definitivamente se trataba de un evento que no se esperaba. _

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_I-Ino, Ino Yamanaka. _

_Se sintió estúpida por tartamudear. Y cómo no, si con lo que él le estaba diciendo el nerviosismo era lo único que viajaba por su cuerpo. _

—_Bello nombre para una bella kunoichi._

_Sin esperarlo, él le besó la mejilla. La sensación fue tal que la piel se le erizó al menor contacto._

_Casi se quedó sin aliento. _

—_Gracias… _

_Él asintió en silencio, regalándole una sonrisa atractiva._

—_Realmente espero volver a verte… Hasta pronto. __—__Sin más, se volvió para marcharse._

—_Espera... __—__Hizo que él se detuviera. No podía dejarlo ir sin siquiera saber de quién se trataba, ¿no es así? __—__¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_C…_

Cuando Ino volvió a la realidad, notó que su rostro era un lío. Las lágrimas no se detenían por más que se repetía constantemente que debía parar, pero no podía… Era tan doloroso. Esa opresión en el pecho por haberlo perdido y esa obstrucción en la garganta la estaban matando.

Si no fuese por su pequeño, ella probablemente…

—Ino.

No miró a su compañero, simplemente negó en silencio mientras comenzaba a sollozar. El llanto se exacerbó cuando Shikamaru la abrazó.

—Tranquila…

—Duele tanto, Shika… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —le acarició el cabello. —Tienes que salir adelante por C, te necesita ahora más que nunca. Tienes que ser fuerte por él, por tu pequeño.

Shikamaru nunca fue bueno para consolar a las personas, mucho menos a las mujeres que lloraban, no obstante con Ino toda esa valía sentimental y consejera parecía emerger de su interior, porque sabía que ella había perdido todo y no tenía pilares en los cuales apoyarse. Y él, como amigo, debía protegerla y convertirse en un pilar para que toda la resiliencia que poseía saliera a flote, una vez más…

—¿Y si no puedo…?

—Yo estaré ahí para sostenerte.

—Yo también.

Ino alzó la mirada, y cuando su visión se aclaró, vio a Darui que en la entrada de la habitación.

—Y yo también.

—Y yo.

—Y no me olviden a mí.

Kauri, Samui y Omoi también hicieron acto de presencia. Sin embargo quién más la sorprendió, fueron las dos personas que llegaron de último.

—Siempre tendrás mi apoyo para cuidarte cuando tengas muchos embrollos, al igual que tu retoño.

Ino rió, pese a las lágrimas. Escuchar a Killer Bee siempre era divertido.

—Conmigo también. Kumo siempre te protegerá. Como su Raikage, te entrego apoyo incondicional, Ino Yamanaka. A ti y al pequeño C.

Ino agradeció enormemente contar con ellos, porque a medida que avanzaban los días, más esa llama de esperanza recobrara la fuerza necesaria como para brillar.

.

.

**Ino** **fue** dada de alta, no obstante se la pasaba casi el día entero en el hospital viendo a su bebé. Los primeros dos días Shikamaru la acompañó, mas después tuvo que ir sola, ya que el Nara debía volver a Konoha.

—C… —suspiró.

Sabía que la mejoría que había tenido el pequeño no era lo que esperaban los médicos, de hecho esperaban que su condición fuese más favorable al pasar 4 días, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Era médico, sabía lo que estaba pasando con su pequeño. Desafortunadamente en el Hospital de Kumo no se encontraban los implementos ni la tecnología necesaria para el cuidado de su pequeño. Habían intentado reducir la cantidad de oxígeno que requería el pequeño, pero éste, aún inmaduro no resistía la disminución de dicho elemento ni siquiera en un 5%. Además había reducido su peso, lo que desfavorecía cualquier pronóstico.

—Su desarrollo pulmonar no parece madurar. Lamentablemente no contamos con-

—Lo sé —interrumpió al médico, tratando de controlarse. —¿Es factible realizar un traslado?

Haría lo que fuese por su hijo, aunque eso implicara tener que regresar a Konoha. En su aldea origen Shizune estaba a cargo de la Unidad de Neonatología en donde ejercía muchos estudios morfo-fisiológicos para mejorar las condiciones de salud de bebés que lo necesitaban. Además era consciente de que su ex maestra utilizaba una técnica de proliferación celular a través de la transferencia de chakra a nivel molecular, no sabía si era efectiva en su totalidad, pero se trataba de una alternativa que no podía dejar pasar.

—Un traslado pondrá en peligro la vida del bebé. Podría morir.

—Y morirá si continúa acá —la voz se le quebró, porque sabía que su bebé no iba a evolucionar bien si seguía ahí.

El médico le explicó los riesgos del traslado, los cuales conocía desde antes, mas se los volvió a reforzar. Incluso discutieron los pros y los contras de lleva Konoha.

—Depende de usted, se trata de su decisión como madre.

—L-Lo haré… —miró por la cúpula a C que dormía tranquilo. —No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Debo… haré lo que sea necesario, no puedo perderlo a él también…

—Está bien, realizaré los registro y avisaré Raikage y al Hospital de Konoha, en caso de que le concedan el permiso.

—G-Gracias… —llorando, pensó en su marido y le pidió, estuviese donde estuviese, que cuidará de su pequeño. —C… ayúdame por favor…

.

.

**El Raikage** entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Ino.

Entendía a la joven Yamanaka. Había perdido a su marido y estaba a punto de perder al fruto de su matrimonio. Sin embargo… No sabía qué pensar respecto a su ida a Konoha. Sabía que lo hacía por el bien de C, pero… No podía permitir que nada le pasara a ella ni al pequeño. ¿Y si sucedía algún evento lamentable durante el viaje? Él jamás podría perdonarse algo así.

—Por Kami —se quejó avanzando hacia la incubadora en donde estaba el pequeño bebé.

¿Cómo un ser tan pequeño podía ponerlo en tal disyuntiva? El verlo tan indefenso en comparación a su cuerpo grande y fornido le sobrecogieron el corazón. ¿Y a quién no?

Suspiró.

C había sido uno de sus mejores hombres. Se trataba de alguien a quien estimaba mucho. Estaba seguro de que él jamás le perdonaría –si es que estuviese vivo- la vida si es que le denegaba el permiso a Ino para salir de Kumo.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que suceda alguna tragedia durante el traslado? —le preguntó al médico que estaba a cargo del caso.

—Cerca de un 65%.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Y si no se realiza el traslado, ¿qué porcentaje de sobrevida tiene?

—No más de un 47%

Escuchó a Ino sollozar. Negó en silencio. No podía hacer sufrir más a esa mujer.

—Ino…

—Raikage-sama —se las arregló para decir, interrumpiéndolo. —Tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance. No puedo esperar a que muera… No puedo…

Y esas palabras, combinadas con esos ojos azules brillantes y tristes fueron suficientes para convencerlo.

—Bien —desvió la mirada de la joven Yamanaka. No podía ver a las mujeres llorar, era casi una tortura visual, aunque es algo que jamás confesaría. —Tienes mi autorización.

—Gracias…

No se esperó que ella lo abrazara, mas no se opuso al contacto. Después de todo, nunca sé era demasiado inflexible como para no aceptar el abrazo cálido de una bella mujer en agradecimiento, ¿verdad?

—Irás con un equipo ninja. Darui liderará. —Informó cuando Ino lo soltó. —También irá un equipo médico. Quiero asegurarme de la integridad de _mi nieto_.

Ino sonrió. Tenía la esperanza de que su bebé sobreviviera si intentaba todo. E iba a sobrevivir, estaba segura que sí.

—¿Konoha aceptó el traslado?

—Sí.

—Entonces hay que prepararse —Dijo posando una mano en el hombro de Ino. —Todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé…

.

.

**El traslado** no fue sencillo. Al segundo día de la salida desde el País del Rayo, su bebé se había descompensado, no obstante gracias a la intervención del médico y la secuencia de intubación rápida, habían logrado salvaguardar la vida de C. Era triste mirarlo intubado, siendo tan pequeño y pasar por toda esa situación la hacían sentirse de cierta manera culpable.

La buena noticia es que llegarían pronto. Estaba tremendamente feliz que sólo 13 horas la distanciaban de Konoha. Sólo 13 horas más para que su hijo fuese atendido con las mejores manos médicas del País del Fuego.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Miró a Darui por el rabillo del ojo.

—En cómo será C cuando sea adulto.

—Será igual a su padre.

Ino asintió. Tenía la fe de que sería así.

—Un excelente ninja.

Guardó silencio. En su pensamiento como madre y como un ente protector, el hecho de que su pequeño tuviese que vivir una vida al límite y llena de riesgos la asustaba de sobremanera. En ese momento entendía bien a su padre. Era difícil siquiera pensarlo…

—Sí…

—¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que estarlo, ¿no? —giró el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa a Darui quien le correspondió con una idéntica.

—Eres fuerte, Ino —miró hacia el frente, avanzando a la par de la rubia. —Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Cuida mucho de C.

Ino sabía que Darui estaba emocionado. No era para menos, la relación de éste con su marido había sido muy fraternal, eran casi como hermanos.

—Lo haré… —se humedeció los labios antes de continuar. —Y tú también lo harás.

—Por supuesto. C jamás me perdonaría si me convierto en un descuidado.

Tenía razón. Su marido era de esas personas que daba hasta la última gota de esfuerzo para avanzar, así que el ver a alguien a quien quería dejar caer los brazos sin siquiera intentarlo lo enfurecía.

De hecho C fue quien la ayudó a levantarse luego de la muerte de su padre. Él se había convertido en su acompañante. Era la mejor persona que había conocido.

No supo cómo fue que supo conquistar su corazón. Él era tan maduro y distante, al menos así le parecía antes de conocerlo, porque entre cuatro paredes y momentos de intimidad C era el hombre más cálido, atento y tierno que jamás conoció.

—_Eres bellísima… —le había dicho cuando ella lo atendió después de que terminase la guerra. _

—_Estás delirando —pese al sonrojo, continuó con su labor de curar las heridas de él. _

—_No, claro que no._

_Ino entrecerró los ojos._

—_También soy ninja médico._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Sí._

—_Pero en este momento eres mi paciente. Bienvenido a la realidad. _

_Él rió, mas pronto se quejó de dolor en el tórax._

—_Quédate tranquilo —lo regañó con una sonrisa._

_C la miró expectante. _

—_No puedo. Revolucionas cada célula de mi cuerpo._

_Ino rodó los ojos. _

—_Te dije estás delirando… —masculló por lo bajó. —Creo aumentaré la dosis de opioides. _

_Él continuó riéndose._

—_¿Está bien?_

_Miró al recién llegado. Lo identificó como el hombre que era compañero de C, el otro guardaespaldas del Raikage._

—_Sí —respondió, aún reparando el tejido dañado. —Sólo está delirando un poco._

_Darui asintió en silencio. _

—_No estoy delirando —se quejó C, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Es o no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Darui?_

_Ino no estaba preparada para la respuesta que oyó. _

—_Lo es… _

.

.

**Cuando** llegaron a Konoha, Shizune los recibió de inmediato, incluso tenía todo preparado para el pequeño C. Ino no se separó de su bebé en todo el día. Fue testigo de cómo recibieron a su hijo, de cómo lo acogieron y le dieron la mejor atención inicial.

—Deberías descansar —Shizune que estaba a lado le dijo en tono bajo, observando al igual que Ino, al bebé que estaba conectado a un ventilador artificial para poder suplir sus necesidades básicas.

—Lo sé —Ino ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañar para no dejar de ver a C. —, pero temo dejarlo solo.

—Él está en las mejores manos, lo sabes.

—Aún así…

—Debes estar bien. Además, creo necesario que duermas un poco. Lo necesitas.

Considerando las palabras de Shizune, accedió a irse a descansar. Apenas había llegado a la aldea, ella fue a la casa que había heredado de sus padres, lugar que era protegido por una de sus primas del clan. Le había avisado a ésta que iría a Konoha y se quedaría ahí por un tiempo.

Junto a Darui y el resto del equipo médico alojaron en su antiguo hogar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, pues éstos habían sido bastante empáticos con su situación.

Shikamaru había aparecido minutos después de que llegó a su casa. Éste había ido en compañía de Chouji. Se alegró de verlos a ambos, no obstante lo que más le sorprendió, fue la noticia que ambos le dieron respecto a su mejor amiga.

—Sakura comenzó el trabajo de parto, está en el hospital.

Ino no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta. Simplemente sonrió y volvió a salir de la casa para ir a ver a su mejor amiga. Por suerte el Akimichi y el Nara la acompañaron también.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido. Ino aprovechó el tiempo de espera para visitar a su bebé y charlar con alguno de sus amigos que estaban esperando ansiosos al nuevo heredero Uchiha.

—Es un varón.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación. Genuinamente esbozó una sonrisa cálida. Estaba feliz por su amiga pelirosada y, claro, también por Sasuke, después de todo acababa de ser padre y lograr uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

.

.

**La actitud** de Sakura lo desconcertó. Luego de que ella diera a luz, se había negado a acoger el bebé, argumentando que estaba muy cansada. Además apenas lo había mirado, era como si estuviese molesta con él.

—Sakura… —la llamó con un tono ligero.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo se acurrucó más entre las sábanas y fingió dormir. Sí, estaba fingiendo, él lo sabía… La conocía bien. La pregunta era, ¿por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo?

—Sakura —lo intentó una vez más, logrando los mismos resultados que la vez anterior. Iba a llamar su atención una vez más, no obstante una enfermera ingresó a la habitación con su bebé en brazos.

De inmediato se giró para recibir al pequeño que le era entregado. Sus facciones se suavizaron y la sensación de calor en el pecho aumentó. Supo, desde ese momento, que jamás podría ser capaz de dejar de amar a ese pequeño ser.

—Itachi… —murmuró, acariciando las pequeñas mejillas de éste.

—Uchiha-san, despierte.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la enfermera que se dirigía a Sakura. Al igual que él, la enfermera tampoco tuvo éxito con la pelirosada.

—Uchiha-san, debe alimentar a su bebé.

—Estoy cansada. No puedo.

Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura. La enfermera simplemente asintió, y caminó a un lado de Sasuke, deteniéndose por unos segundos y dedicándole una mirada que él no supo identificar.

—Su hijo debe ser alimentado durante las primeras horas. El binomio madre-hijo se fortalece a través del contacto y el amamantamiento temprano. Intente convencerla… Pronto…

No había que ser genio para saber lo que intentaba decir ella.

No dijo nada, sólo observó a la joven profesional abandonar el cuarto, dejándolo con una sensación extraña en el estómago y una interrogante feroz haciéndole eco en los oídos.

¿Acaso… Acaso Sakura, su esposa, no quería a su hijo…?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

C = Shī. Ahora sí que quedó claro xD  
El drama ya comienza, por fin... En el próximo capítulo un poco más de drama, intentare dejar la menor cantidad de cabos sueltos posibles.  
Ojalá les haya gustado, sino... Los tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y más serán bien recibidos de todos modos.  
Gracias, una vez más, a todos los que comentaron la vez pasada.

Un abrazo!

Ps: Fue dificultoso e increíblemente vergonozoso escribir las rimas de Killer Bee. Así que nunca más! xDD


	3. Capítulo II

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**Llanca**

-Capítulo II-

* * *

**Ino** casi perdió el equilibrio cuando se enteró de la noticia.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —miró a Shizune que negó en silencio.

No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura, su mejor amiga, haya dejado Konoha después de dar a luz? ¿No le importaba su hijo o qué? ¡Qué demonios había pasado!

—E-Es que… Cómo es que… —No pudo formular la pregunta. Aún le era casi imposible digerir las palabras de Shizune.

—Tampoco lo entiendo, es decir, cómo dejó a su hijo recién nacido… y a Sasuke…

De pronto la ira comenzó a hervirle la sangre a Ino.

—¡Es una maldita egoísta! —se ofuscó, cerrando con fuerza ambos puños.

El motivo de su cólera fue porque, ella como madre, no podía concebir la idea de que Sakura haya abandonado a su hijo. Sangre de su sangre… Ella jamás podría abandonar a su pequeño, ni siquiera podía ser capaz de imaginarlo.

—¡Es una idiota! Una malagradecida… —terminó sollozando. —¿Cómo pudo?

—Calma... —Shizune posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ino.

—¿Calma? —negó en silencio. —¿Cómo voy a guardar calma si esa maldita y estúpida frente está actuando como la basura más egoísta del mundo? ¿Cómo no puede ver que su hijo lo es todo? ¿Cómo diablos no se da cuenta de que ha dejado lo más valioso de su vida? ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable…? —Lloró.

La impotencia era mucha y la rabia no se detenía por sus venas. Ella había perdido a su familia, a su marido y estaba a punto de perder a su hijo, y Sakura, que aparentemente tenía todo, había dejado a su familia, marido e hijo por egoísmo o quizás qué caprichos. No le gustaba juzgar en demasía, pero… ¿Sakura no podía ver más allá de sus narices y entender que acababa de abandonar lo que otras personas -como ella (Ino)- perdieron?

—Es una estúpida… —susurró, secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí… —Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

Shizune no sabía si hablar o no.

—Ino...

—¿Sí? —Fijó las pupilas en la morena.

—Hay un favor que debo pedirte.

—Dime —dejando de lado la rabia contenida, hizo una seña para que continuara.

Shizune suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

—Itachi-kun ha rechazado la leche artificial y el biberón. No se ha alimentado desde que nació.

No fue necesario que Shizune dijera más al respecto. Ino sabía qué tipo de favor necesitaba su ex –mentora.

—¿Estás segura…? —arqueó las cejas. Sabía que había muchas personas que se oponían a que otras mujeres amamantaran a sus hijos. —¿Sasuke accedió?

—Sí, bueno… Él está devastado, pero quiere lo mejor para su hijo, por lo que no se negó cuando se lo propuse.

Ino miró a su pequeño. Prontamente sonrió. No era quién para arrebatarle la alimentación a Itachi, no cuando ella podía darle tal beneficio sin problema alguno.

Sonrió.

—¿Puedes?

Le devolvió la mirada a Shizune sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto… Tráemelo cuanto antes.

10 minutos más tarde Ino estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá justo al lado de la incubadora donde descansaba C. Sobre sus brazos estaba acunando al pequeño Itachi que buscaba desesperado su pecho.

La noche anterior no había podido verlo, por lo que cuando lo vio minutos antes, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con una copia exacta a Sasuke. Era precioso el bebé, no había duda de eso.

—Tranquilo… —sonrió al notar cómo el pequeño buscaba y buscaba alimentarse.

Sabía que se trataba de un reflejo arcaico y que era muy probable que estuviese pasando hambre también, por lo que con cuidado acopló al pequeño en su pecho.

Fue una sensación extrañísima cuando él le succionó. No era para menos, se trataba de la primera vez que daba de amamantar, no obstante no se trataba de una sensación desagradable.

—Duele, y más que el extractor manual… —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Es así en un comienzo. Luego te acostumbrarás.

—Eso espero —rogaba que las palabras de Shizune fueran ciertas. —¡Ay! —sintió cómo cantidades industriales de leche caían de sus pechos, razón por la cual su otro seno estaba empapado. —Joder… Ahora sí que parezco una vaca.

Shizune rió.

—No seas tonta. Esto servirá para estimular aún más la secreción láctea.

—No me lo recuerdes —Ino miró los pequeños labios de Itachi succionar con fuerza y desesperación su pezón. —Mañana las tendré enormes.

—No lo dudo.

Ino sonrió. A continuación acarició los finos cabellos azabaches de Itachi.

—Ahora que lo veo, con mayor razón me cuesta entender por qué Sakura lo abandonó…

Y era cierto. Aún esa interrogante resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Sakura nunca quiso a Itachi? ¿O quizás tenía problemas con Sasuke? Aunque si hubiese sido por eso, ¿qué culpa tenía el pequeño?

—No eres la única, Ino.

.

.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Qué había pasado por la cabeza de su mujer? ¿Por qué demonios había abandonado a Itachi? ¿Por qué lo había dejado a él?

Sintió un ardor insoportable en el pecho.

—No lo entiendo —susurró, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Tenía ganas de ir tras Sakura y rogarle que le explicara qué había pasado. Tenía que saber diablos había sucedido, porque ya no era capaz de comprender nada. Ninguna de las conjeturas que realizó mentalmente le dieron siquiera una pista para generar una hipótesis sobre su partida.

Se supone que ella lo amaba. ¿Por qué entonces?

Él le dio todo. Le dio amor, estabilidad, una hermosa casa, lo que quisiera. Sasuke cumplió cada uno de los deseos de ella. Todo su esfuerzo y todos sus logros eran para Sakura, así que… ¿Por qué lo abandonó?

Desesperado miró el cuarto de Itachi. Ahí, en las paredes, estaban grabadas todas las imágenes que con su mujer habían realizado para darle la bienvenida al bebé. Ambos habían decorado la habitación.

Se sintió horrible.

¿Qué haría con su hijo? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para criar solo a Itachi? Apenas podía cuidarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo enfrentar esa cruda realidad sin el apoyo de la persona que prometió amar para toda la vida?

—¡Mierda! —con ira golpeó su puño en uno de los muros, dejando un gran agujero. —No puedo…

Como pocas veces en la vida, Sasuke lloró. Se preguntó mil veces por qué, qué había hecho mal y por qué siempre las cosas parecían derrumbarse cuando estaba bien.

Su proyecto de vida se desvaneció de un segundo a otro y ni siquiera lo vio venir.

—_Itachi…_ —dejando de lado la autocompasión, pensó en su hijo para calmarse. Sin embargo la imagen de Sakura y todos los sentimientos contradictorios lo irritaron.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Tenía que ir tras Sakura.

.

.

**Ino** acarició las pequeñas piernas de C y sonrió al verlo más reactivo que días antes. Apenas llevaba un día en Konoha y podía notar una mejoría en el pequeño.

—Eres un luchador, ¿sabías?

El ruido del ventilador mecánico ciclando fue lo único que se escuchó.

—Tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti… —como pudo, deshizo el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

No quería llorar, ya no más.

—Orgulloso de cómo has podido sobrevivir siendo tan pequeñito… Sé que estaría feliz de tenerte como hijo… —se humedeció los labios antes de continuar. —Una vez me dijo que había soñado contigo, antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada. Me dijo que serías la luz más grande de su vida, ¿y sabes qué? Lo fuiste desde supo que estaba esperándote. Él te amó cada día, y sé que sea donde sea que esté, te está amando como yo…

Sólo una terca lágrima se aventuró por su mejilla, pero no fue un salino doloroso, no, fue una lágrima de alegría.

—Eres mi vida… —recorrió sus dedos y le acarició la mejilla. —, mi todo… —Iba agregar más significados, mas enmudeció cuando sintió un chakra familiar acercarse.

De todas las personas, no se esperó que él estuviese allí.

De inmediato sacó sus manos de la incubadora y le hizo frente a Sasuke Uchiha, quien cargaba cuidadosamente a Itachi que no dejaba de llorar.

—Ino.

—Sasuke. —Lo miró a los ojos.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Existían palabras para acoger el pesar de Sasuke? No lo creía, por lo que decidió no expresar nada al respecto, además no quería hacerlo sentirse incómodo. El dolor en los ojos del Uchiha era evidente.

—Necesito… —Sasuke desvió las pupilas y las fijó en el bebé.

Ino pudo sentir la contrariedad en el actuar del Uchiha.

—¿Sí?

Él no dijo más, se acercó hacia ella y le entregó a Itachi.

—Tiene hambre y…

—Está bien —respondió Ino, sosteniendo al pequeño que disminuyó los sollozos apenas ella lo acogió. —Hey, guapo… —sonrió cálidamente hacia Itachi. —¿Así que tienes hambre, eh?

No importándole la presencia de Sasuke ni que éste le viera su cuerpo al descubierto, caminó con Itachi hacia el sofá, lugar donde se sentó y comenzó a acomodarse para amamantarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien… —le habló suave, acariciándole las manitos cuando éste se aferró naturalmente a su pecho. —Eso es, con calma…

—Gracias…

Alzó la mirada. El rostro de agradecimiento por parte de Sasuke, se trataba de la expresión más sincera que jamás vio en él.

—No hay de qué… —sonrió de medio lado, sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño.

Había algo raro en Sasuke. No sabía si se trataba de toda su situación con Sakura o qué, pero las oscilaciones en su chakra eran extrañas. Cierta cuota de tristeza se instauró en su vientre, sin saber la causa correcta de por qué esa sensación llegó a ella.

—Es un bebé hermoso —dijo para romper el silencio.

Él simplemente asintió. El mutismo fue extenso una vez más, sin embargo fue él quien lo interrumpió.

—Ino…

—… —asentó los ojos en él otra vez.

—Por favor, cuídalo.

Enarcó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿C-Cómo?

—Cuídalo.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Ino no alcanzó a preguntarle más cuando éste ya había salido de la habitación. Enseguida se hizo una nota mental de averiguar a qué se refería Sasuke, mientras tanto se dedicaría a alimentar al pequeño Itachi que, por primera vez, estaba sonriendo.

.

.

**—¡¿Qué?!** —Ino se tuvo que sujetar del muro para evitar caer.

Con desesperación buscó en los ojos de Darui que lo que le había dicho no era más que un rumor o una broma de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, sabía –por aquel brillo- que las palabras de él eran tan ciertas como las que le había dicho Shizune en la mañana.

—No, no, no, no… ¿Por qué? —apoyó la frente en el muro y cerró los ojos. —Primero Sakura y ahora Sasuke…

—Fue en busca de Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero… —ahora ese favor que la había pedido el Uchiha acerca de cuidar a Itachi tenía sentido. Era porque, al igual que Sakura, lo había abandonado. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso a su hijo él también? —¡AH, que tengo rabia!

Después de ese día, la vida de Ino volvió a dar otro giro inesperado.

.

.

**—Bien…** —murmuró, acomodándole el pañal a Itachi y sus pequeñas prendas de vestir. —Ahí sí. Luces guapísimo. —Le sonrió antes de acogerlo entre sus brazos y caminar hacia los padres de Sakura que esperaban al pequeño. —Aquí está… —le entregó al bebé a la mamá de la pelirosada.

No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, haciendo alarde de sus bien formados pulmones.

Ino intentó no mirar la escena, pero no pudo. Los últimos tres días se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Itachi con ella en el hospital. Y el que en ese momento los padres de Sakura, quienes eran los que tenían la tutela de Itachi, se lo estuviesen llevando porque estaba de alta, no facilitaba las cosas.

—Wow, sí que llora… —El papá de Sakura sonrió y le recibió a Itachi en sus brazos, ya que su esposa pareció muy nerviosa al sostenerlo. —Ven acá, campeón.

Sin embargo, el llanto de Itachi se incrementó aún.

Ino cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Era terrible escucharlo. Casi doloroso para ella.

—Aquí están sus cosas —le pasó el bolso con la ropa y pañales a la mamá de Sakura. —Cuídenlo mucho.

Ellos asintieron en silencio antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, aún escuchando el llanto de Itachi en sus oídos hacer eco una y otra vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, retomó los pasos y salió de la habitación. Ya era tiempo de ver a su pequeño. Cuando llegó a la Unidad de Neonatología, de inmediato caminó hacia la incubadora que contenía a C.

Lo observó unos segundos y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y feliz de verlo cada día mejor. Ya había subido unos gramos y sus requerimientos de oxígeno habían disminuido, todo un panorama favorable para la salud de su hijo.

—Mi luchador… —murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de la incubadora. Aunque quiso pensar en otra cosa, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del pequeño Itachi desgarrándose llorando.

Se había acostumbrado a él. Itachi le había brindado compañía esos días. Además el vínculo que había formado con él era cálido, casi con la misma intensidad que el lazo entre C y ella.

—Itachi…

No alcanzó a pasar ni siquiera 2 horas cuando la madre de Sakura apareció frente a ella, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—No deja de llorar. Lo hemos intentado todo.

Redujo el espacio entre sus finas cejas y fijó las pupilas en ella.

—¿Dónde está?

—En casa, con mi marido.

No fue suficiente más. Dándole un vistazo a C, salió de la Unidad de Neonatología y se dirigió, sin pausa alguna, a la casa de los padres de Sakura.

Minutos más tardes, entró a la casa y sostuvo a Itachi que le fue entregado de inmediato. Fue una cuestión de segundos para que éste se silenciara en sus brazos.

—Oh, pequeño… —murmuró, acunándolo con cariño y suavidad mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

—¿Qué haremos?

La desesperación en los abuelos de Itachi era indescriptible. Buscaban respuestas y ella no sabía si podía dárselas, no obstante recordó las palabras del Uchiha.

—Yo lo cuidaré.

Hubo un mutismo extenso, incluso algo incómodo antes de que la madre de Sakura hablara.

—Pero es nuestro nieto. Nos corresponde a nosotros cuidarlo.

—Lo sé —Ino adoptó una posición firme. —, pero si Itachi no está cómodo con ustedes, no tengo problema en hacerme cargo de él. Además —hizo una pausa. —Le dije a Sasuke que lo cuidaría…

No fue necesario que dijera más. Estaba todo dicho.

Esa noche, Itachi durmió plácidamente entre los brazos de Ino.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Éste es un capítulo de transición, por eso fue tan breve. El próximo será más exteso, lo prometo =)

Saludos y muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron. Agradecida de ustedes, como siempre. Un abrazo grande y recuerden que los reviews fomentan mi inspiración... xDD

Un beso, Ellie.


End file.
